All I Ask of You
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: If Link wanted the world, Ghirahim would give it to him. However, all he has journeyed for instead is his sister. A Zelda/Labyrinth fusion, Ghiralink, one-shot


He had known that the boy was adventurous and foolhardy, acting before thinking, but he hadn't expected him to make it this far. After a while, Ghirahim had simply stopped watching him. There was the baby to look after, not to mention a whole army of moblins who just could not sit around waiting for the hours to pass. As always, the ugly lot had found something to complain to him about.

It was so different watching Link up close then it was through his magic. For one thing, Link actually knew that Ghirahim was looking at him. The boy gave him a hard glare, his blue eyes filled with a deep rage.

Ghirahim looked back at him. "I suppose," he said, drawing the word out and waving his hand around in the air, "that you have come for the baby. And what a sad little child she is. All that blasted crying! Oh, she just about kept me awake all night!"

Link's face only turned harder. Here now, he was not dressed in the formal wear that Ghirahim had chosen for him at the illusionary ball, but was instead back in his normal green tunic and stained brown pants; his boots looked even more scuffed than usual, and there was a tear on the side of his dark green hat that showed off his messy blond hair. Even with the sword in his hand, gleaming brightly at its sharp, pointed end, he still looked the same as when Ghirahim had first seen him.

After a moment, he gave a firm, harm nod.

"I am afraid then," Ghirahim said, stepping forward, "that your quest was for naught."

Link's face changed for a moment, and fear crossed his formerly stormy eyes. Quickly, he gritted his teeth and glared once more, but only after he had let Ghirahim see through his mask. He raised an eyebrow while clutching his sword tighter.

"Oh, the messy little brat fit right in with the moblins. She's an ugly little beast in her own way." He chuckled. "I expected you to not come here. I was ready to turn her into one of my newest moblin army soldiers."

Link's hand was bone white from clutching his sword so tightly. Ghirahim could practically taste the anger hanging in the air.

"Or, I suppose, now that I think about it," Ghirahim continued, placing a hand on his side. "If you came all the way here, even with a little help, you must care deeply for her. Why, I would have simply left her be." Ghirahim continued walking forward, his hands clenching and unclenching as he moved. "A simple soldier would be a waste on a child such as her. If she is anything like you then she surely must have great potential."

Link rushed forward, his sword raised. Just before he could strike, Ghirahim vanished from the spot.

Link's back was then to him, and he was searching for the moblin king. The boy was looking everywhere but behind him.

"Link," Ghirahim said, his voice hardening. "Leave. Go home and forget about the baby. Go back to your room and play with your bombs and your hook shots."

Link shook his head. His head moved with so much force that it nearly knocked the hat off of his head.

"Fine then. Aryll will grow up and lead my moblin army, but she will never be one." Ghirahim pursed his lips. "Does that please you?"

Link merely rushed forward once more. This time, he raised his shield up as well.

Just as the sword was about to strike him, Ghirahim turned away once more. Coming up behind Link, he grabbed him and began to force the weapons from him. Link fought back. Their bodies crashed against one another as each tried to fight.

"I did everything that you asked for! You made me feel powerless - me, Ghirahim king of the moblins." He forced the sword from Link's hand. It crashed against the floor, and Ghirahim kicked it across the room with the tip of a pointed white boot. "Every wish in your head, whimsical thoughts of something better, I knew. You wished for your adventure stories to come true, and you wished your sister away! And in that, you made me wish for you."

When the shield hit the ground, Ghirahim pulled the man back. Without his weapons, he was virtually powerless.

"I was the one who made you a hero. Real heroes struggle, and were it not for me you might still be fighting my moblin army!" He scowled. "I have done everything that you have wanted and yet you still are not happy."

Link pushed against him. Ghirahim only tightened his grip on him.

"Do you want to know what I want, Link?"

He shook his head, and then pushed roughly against Ghirahim's chest with his back.

"You already know, don't you? I want you, Link." Ghirahim gritted his teeth. "I want you to love me, fear me, and bow down to me. Do as I command, Link, and I will be your most willing slave." Ghirahim leaned forward, tightening his grip on Link to make the smaller boy freeze, and whispered in his ear. "Let me have what I want and I will give you everything in the world."

With a strength that Ghirahim did not know Link possessed, he broke free of the moblin king's arms. Rushing across the room, he grabbed his weapons from the floor.

"Do you really believe that you have any power over me?" Ghirahim had to keep himself from screaming. "Or do you believe that I have no power over you?"

The moment that he silenced, Link smirked and grinned.

"Fine," Ghirahim said. He spoke with a detached coolness that could only come from years of working around angry moblins who loved to whine and rant. He gestured for Link to step forward. "Then come and prove it to me, hero."

* * *

><p>Aryll was asleep on her older brother's chest, her small thumb in her mouth. Link himself looked tired, and was lazily running his fingers through the blond girl's hair. It had been hours since Ghirahim had faced off (and lost) to him.<p>

It seemed that Link had gotten his wish. After all, how could Ghirahim possibly refuse him of his desire?

Also propped against his chest was a large stuffed red bird. Ghirahim couldn't be completely sure but he thought the creature was called a loftwing. Link had a protective arm around his sister and her battered toy.

The light was growing fainter, and it was getting harder and harder to see the two.

For now, all Ghirahim could again do was watch and wait and want.


End file.
